


Are We There Yet?

by mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [33]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Companionable Snark, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: Sometimes Alex feels like a soccer mom in a minivan full of snarky kids and if they don’tknock it offhe’s going to turn this car around and go straight home.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	Are We There Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Random headcanon is random!🙃 I was pleasantly surprised to find out that there’s already a tag for Forrest Long /Kyle Valenti.

“My da-Sanders saved up some money to give me fun tickets to use today!”

“The fuck, Guerin, ‘fun tickets’? That’s stupid.”

“Your face is stupid.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Alex yells from the front seat. “Both of you.”

“Now they’re just sticking their tongues out at each other.”

“This is why you don’t ride shotgun when I’m driving, Kyle.”

“My bad. I thought Forrest was more mature than that.”

“I am!”

“Then act like it, babe.”

“If you two can’t kiss and make up, no paintballing for you.”

Silence. Then, strangely…

“Kyle, are they—”

“Yeah, they’re kissing. That’s so hot.”


End file.
